


Looking Into the Sun

by ladysnowfaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Character, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysnowfaire/pseuds/ladysnowfaire
Summary: I wrote this poem during a meeting of the writer's club at my college. It tells a sexy, subtly-lesbian story with a surprising ending. It was inspired by old vampire movies/books like "Carmilla."





	Looking Into the Sun

She's so warm.

Even draped in shadow, standing in the doorway of the cottage with the vines creeping up the stucco walls like beggars' hands catching on rich men's clothing.

Melted chocolate smile, spreading to fill all the cold, hollow places deep in my bones.

Radiant as the sun.

I look as long as I dare, then turn away, ashamed.

Her arms enfold me from behind like rays of sunshine on a spring day, nails shining with reflected sunlight.

An itch spreads from the back of my eyeball to my iris.

My eyes well with tears, and I swipe at them with rising annoyance. 

I take her hand and move it between my breasts, over my rabbiting heart.

My breath comes faster.

"Turn around," she says.

I find myself oddly reluctant, even though I *know* compliance is the only path toward satisfaction.

Her laugh tinkles like wind chimes.

"Don't be shy," she says. "Look into my eyes."

I slowly pivot on the spot, compelled by some irresistible force that defies description. 

She cups my face in her soft hands.

My skin burns where she touches me, but I don't care.

Her nails dig deep into my jaw as her hot, terrible eyes

Burn.

My.

Eyeballs.

Out.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review :D.
> 
> By the way, does anyone know how to put words in italics? I want to put "know" in italics.


End file.
